


Panic! At the Office

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor panic attack, a bit of angst, new office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sorry if the title offends you)</p>
<p>Joel just wanted to get away from all the stress, but it just keeps building up, into something he never even imagined would happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! At the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon's prompt, therefore, I wrote it! I'm not very experienced with panic attacks or breakdowns or things of that kind, so I apologize if any of this is incorrect.   
> Comments, Suggestions, and Questions Welcome!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever

"Hey, J-Roll." Gavin greeted the tired-looking man, who smiled in response.

"Hey, Gav." He took a seat on the white couch in the Achievement Hunter's spacious office. It was a nice place, you could always feel the relaxed yet exciting buzz in the room. Joel loved to visit, since it was one of the only places in the company that calmed his usually hidden easy-to-spark nerves. 

Gavin slid off his headphones. "What brings you here?" He saw Ray and Ryan come in as well. "Hey guys." It was cold outside, and he saw Ryan shed his jacket from wherever he had come from. 

"Hey." They said simultaneously. 

Seeing more people helped Joel calm down even more. For the past few days, he's been feeling unbelievably off the mark. Like something was building up inside of him... like he wasn't normal. Joel also had a lot of things to do in the company, and just never could get his schedule to work right in order to get most of it done. Some videos postponed, some editing not finished... 

"Redbull?" Ray automatically asked Gavin, who usually had one.

The British man shook his head. "Found out Redbull could bloody make a dog's dinner out of you if you overdo it." He took pride in his choice.

Ray only shrugged. "Alright." He sat down and calmly began to work on an achievement in one of the newer games out. 

Joel wished he could be as relaxed as him. Wished he could just swipe up a controller and have his worries disappear. Now, as he sat on this couch, the whole reason he came to their office diminished. The 'feeling' building up inside seemed closer than ever. His thoughts drifted to things he shouldn't even be thinking about, things that made him even more scared of what was going on with him.

"Joel..." Ray had managed to glance over. The older man looked up, and realized that Ryan and Gavin had left the room. When did that happen? "Joel, are you okay?" He removed his headphones and stood up, cautious of what was going on.

"-Fine!" Joel had said, forgetting that he only said the first part of the sentence in his head. "I'm fine." He began to stand, but dizziness almost swept him off his feet. Ray ran over to steady him and help him stand.

The Puerto Rican's face was full of concern, and he tried to pull Joel's head to look at him. "Joel. Joel!" He was saying his name, right? Ray's voice sounded so far away, so slowed down yet sped up. He also looked so fuzzy.... Like bad quality...

"I-I..." The older man couldn't even form a sentence anymore. His heart felt like it was frozen, or about to burst, or SOMETHING. It just didn't feel right. Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack? Was this what it felt like to die, even? 

"Joel, please..." Ray was hugging him suddenly. He almost lashed out before he realized what was even happening. The man's warmth became apparent to Joel, who was beginning to come down from whatever peak he had reached. 

"Ray... I-I'm..." He blinked hard a few times, hopefully to help his vision stop being so unstable and awkward. "I'm okay..." Joel reassured the younger coworker. He hugged Ray back, his heartrate slowing, his shudders and shaking becoming less frequent.

Joel heard to door open. It was Ryan, who seemed to have an extremely fatherly look on his face. "What's wrong? I heard Ray, and..." He took a good look at the scene. "Is everything okay?"

The older man became much more aware of the Puerto Rican still clinging onto him, and couldn't help but slightly blush. The warmth, though... he wanted that warmth to stay. "It's okay now..." He pulled away just when Ray did, and saw the younger man smile up at him. Joel rustled his hair. "It's okay."


End file.
